The advent of sophisticated in-vehicle systems, including navigation and infotainment systems, has created a driving experience centered on human-vehicle interaction. Human-vehicle interaction is best facilitated with multimodal inputs including communicative and physical actions. The combination of communicative and physical actions with speech recognition, natural language understanding and computer imaging makes the design and deployment of such systems complex. To create truly immersive human-vehicle interaction, these systems must be context-aware of the human and vehicle environment.